


Kylo's Song

by Mythical_Mysterious_Author



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartenders, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Hilarious, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author
Summary: AU in present time at a bar in Seattle. It's closing time and it's time for Kylo to make his move on Rey. If this doesn't seduce Rey, nothing will.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kylo's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovies, so I was unable to finish chapter 20 of TOAS. While I was writing it, I found a song…. this is a very interesting song and I immediately got this one shot idea in my head. So this is gonna be in an AU in present time, in a bar. I recommend listening to the song while reading this story. I will put it in but, I just love the fact that I found this song and it was created. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DclkIJ2_IAQ  
> Enjoy!!!!

Kylo steps up to the platform and grabs the mic. He looks around, the spotlight may be blinding but he can see her. It does help that it is only them, no one else wanted to close the bar tonight. 

“Kylo, what are you doing” Rey finally looks at him, she places down the empty bottles of beer on the table next to her. “Get off the stage, I want to leave on time tonight.” Her eyebrow quirks up and Kylo knows exactly what she means. He loves to keep her late.

“Just one song.” Rey’s eyes roll and Kylo hears her laugh a bit. “I promise it will be good.”

“That’s what you said last time.” She turns her back and goes back to cleaning. “Whatever!! Get it out of your system!!!”

Kylo connects the AUX cord to his phone and clicks the song “Reylo”. The funky electro music starts to play, he starts to move his hips with the beat and holds the mic, bringing it close to his mouth, too close.

“Hey girl, I’m reaching out to you.” Kylo extends his arm out towards Rey. “The force is strong and I can see you.” He sees REy turn around with her hand over her mouth. “And I know you that you can see me too.” She giggles a bit and comes closer to the stage.

“Is that Luke there?” Kylo points to the door who Luke is checking in on them. Luke regrets it and walks away. “Where exactly are you?” Rey laughs harder and it makes Kylo smile, continuing to sing or speak, (no one knows honestly).

“I can feel your surroundings.” Kylo does a funky move that looks too awkward, “You look nice,” He points at her pretty gothy outfit, which at last minute decided to wear. “You smell astounding.” Rey sniffs herself to see if it is true, and slowly questioning how he can smell her from so far.

“Come on girl, what is your exact location?” Kylo wants her to go out with her after this and so he needs answer. “I’ll pick you up without hesitation.” He means that. “Our connection, it makes me wet.” Kylo picks up his aporn, “like actually wet…. How did I get wet?” Rey is too far into his song, its so weird but so funny. Kylo just wants answers but all Rey does is laugh (the good way).

“You’re mine all day, my darkside bae.” He points at her red fingernails and winks. “So let’s be Reylo, come on and let’s be Reylo.” He came up with their own ship name (Which he is too proud of coming up with). His poor mom had to listen to this and hated the name Reylo.

“Reylo. Let’s be Reylo. Let’s get Reylo. Let’s be Reylo.” Kylo doesn’t break eye contact and he does his chorus for about 16 seconds and does the hip thrusting dance the entire time, Rey doesn’t find this cringy at all (how, I have no clue).

“Let’s run, away to Cantobite.” Kylo would love to take her to the extremely fancy restaurant and that’s where their first date would be. “I will wine and dine you up all night.” His mother, hated this song for many reasons, but Kylo decided to go against her (like always). “I’ll adorn you in the finest jewels.” He pops out a pure gold chain necklace with a diamond on it and Rey’s eyes open wide. “Girl, my love for you breaks all the rules.” He didn’t really steal the necklace but he did spend way too much for it, but it will all be worth it. 

“We’ll take a ride in my command ship.” Kylo has to flex his water plane. “I’ll fly us down, to the ocean for a moonlight dip.” Maybe take her there for more than the view. “I will fulfill, your every wish.” Rey does have some wishes, many involving him. “I’ll use the force, to catch you a fish.” Kylo pulls out a fake fish, the kind that talks. Rey laughs and doesn’t at all question where he pulled the fish out from.

“Our connection,” Kylo is doing the sexy dance move again, “It makes me wet,” His shirt is complete soaked, how he doesn’t know how. “I’m still confused,” he looks at her, “As to how I actually got wet.” Rey just sits there and laughs. 

“You’re mine all day,” they do work together almost every day. “My darkside bae.” He winks at her (again). “So let’s be Reylo, come on and let’s be Reylo!” Now is his time to get that sexy voice in the chorus.

“Reylo.” swing them hips. “Let’s be Reylo.” Swing the head. “Let’s get Reylo.” Don’t break eye contact. “Let’s be Reylo.” Do the eyebrow thingy. “Let’s get Reylo.” Swing ‘em hips harder. “Let’s be Reylo.” Head bob. “Let’s get Reylo.” Point at her. “Let’s be Reylo, Reylow” Wink at low.

“Let’s be Reylo.” Twirl sexily. “Let’s get Reylo.” Do the eyebrow thingy again. “Let’s be Reylo.” Move the feet with the hips. “Let’s get Reylo.” Move the arms with the hips. “Let’s be Reylo.” swing hips harder!!! “Let’s get way low.” Look smug. “Let’s be Reylo. Reylow.” Now repeat it all.

**After another 30 seconds of the chorus**

“Do you feel the rhythm of desire?” Kylo walks down the stage, heading towards Rey sitting at a lone table. “Do you feel like running your own empire?” He is almost there to her. “I can give that to you girl, I’m not just a talker.” One more step. “Or you can sit there and drink milk with Luke Skywalker.” He’s reached her, looking down at her he smiles.

“You know that it was meant to be.” He holds the mic in one hand and the other is now on her cheek. “Together we could bring order to the Galaxy.” He means the bar (Which is called Galaxy). “There just isn’t anywhere else to go.” Rey looks back up at him, her smile brighter than ever. “So come on, and take my hand... “ He backs up from her and offers her hand and says softly into the mic, “And let’s be Reylo.”

“STOP!!!!!!!!!!!” Luke yells through the window. Both Rey and Kylo look back and see a very drunk Luke. Before they can do anything he passes out and is out of sight. 

“Well….” Kylo has lost his train of thought as the music continues to play. Rey just laughs, she stands up and takes his hand.

“I would love to go out with you, you dork.” She goes on her tiptoes and kisses him. Kylo grabs her and kisses her deeper. In the background, they hear the chorus in all its glory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun!!!!!!! Also... YES I DID THIS!!!! But special thanks to Auralnauts who created this beautiful song, you can find them on Youtube and download their songs, they are quality gold!!!


End file.
